nbabfandomcom-20200215-history
Nbab Wiki
Welcome to the Sports and Racing: NBA Board Wiki = = The Sports and Racing: NBA Board is one that is known for its massive amount of Los Angeles Lakers fan community, LeBron community, a lot of which, is thought to be bandwagon fans. It is also known for its large amount of trolling and NBA basketball discussion. LEGIT L.E.G.I.T. (Lakers Exclusive Group Inspiring Truth) is a Lakers fan group started by Humpa and other Lakers fans on the board whose main purpose is to brag about the Lakers success. They often troll other teams after any Lakers victory, and if the Lakers do lose blame the losses on NBA officials, thus not giving any respect to the opposition team. They also notoriously post fantasy scenarios after games such as bragging about the women they get to sleep with, how much money they have, or what and where will they eat to celebrate. Notable members include Humpa (leader), JWilde (also known as Lionheart), SilentScream, and GPLA. However there has recently been a reduction in the activity of LEGIT as the Lakers are no longer successful. NBAB Memes Current fads include: * Greg Oden is a bust - Board members (predominantly Ganon19) troll Portland Trailblazers fans in the drafting of 2007 first overall draft pick Greg Oden over Kevin Durant hence labelling him as a bust, whilst also making a mockery of his injury-proness. Greg Oden has since been waived by Portland and is considered a bust by many NBA fans. * LOLKNICKS - Board members mock the New York Knicks for their constant trouble throughout the years which date to the early 00s in which the Knicks had a thirteen year streak of the inability to win a playoff game, having Isiah Thomas dismantle the team, trade away all their pieces for All Star Carmelo Anthony despite the knowledge that Carmelo was going to come the following season, accepting Chauncey Billups team option just to waste their amnesty on him later that season. YamaCurse Started around 2011 when YamaChan falsely predicted the Dallas Mavericks to lose the next three games in the series (after winning a close one on the road). The Mavericks went on to win the series in the next four games and become NBA champions.http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/2000208-sports-and-racing-nba/59321094 Some more things the YamaCurse has falsely predicted: * Bandwagoned the Lakers of the beginning of the 2013 season claiming they're going to be scary this year; Lakers went on to be eliminated in the first round for the first time in six years. * Claimed "LeBron is about to go on his worst stretch of basketball"; Went on a historic NBA stretch which included leading the Heat to 27 consecutive wins and an NBA title. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/2000208-sports-and-racing-nba/65482311 * YamaChan predicts the Oklahoma City Thunder to win the 2013/2014 NBA Championship; Thunder lose Westbrook for the rest of the season about a week later. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/2000208-sports-and-racing-nba/65976299 NBAB Team Fanbase Atlanta Hawks: android 35 Boston Celtics: '''EdwinBudding '''Brooklyn Nets: '''Stephen-A-Smith, Cloak973 '''Charlotte Hornets: '''YamaChan '''Chicago Bulls: '''xnxbxax '''Cleveland Cavaliers: '''T3h_Bassist, HappyTheLoser '''Dallas Mavericks: Denver Nuggets: Detroit Pistons: Golden State Warriors: Houston Rockets: 'Tr0yNeedsHelp '''Indiana Pacers: ' '''Los Angeles Clippers: Los Angeles Lakers: XxZiomaxX Memphis Grizzlies: lizardingyoshi Miami Heat: '''Snaxamillion23, darealjackslate828 '''Milwaukee Bucks: Minnesota Timberwolves: New Orleans Pelicans: '''Salvatore2KD '''New York Knicks: uncgiam Oklahoma City Thunder: '''Lawlfulcoptors1 '''Orlando Magic: Philadelphia 76ers: '''OmegaTomHank '''Phoenix Suns: Portland Trailblazers: '''SSJ92goku, skullmagic2, Philitas '''Sacramento Kings: San Antonio Spurs: ImTooSkilledd Toronto Raptors: Utah Jazz: '''Mizznox, Aussie_Stephen '''Washington Wizards: '''Multiple Teams and/or Unconfirmed: '''RTC3, bond21 References Latest activity Category:Browse